ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Manipulation of the Gut Microbiota for Metabolic Health. The meeting is being organized by Drs. Nathalie Delzenne and Liping Zhao. The conference will be held in March 4 - 8, 2018 in Banff, Alberta. The main objective of this Keystone Symposia meeting is to evaluate the contribution of the gut microbiota to diseases characterized by alterations of host energy metabolism and to highlight development of new therapeutic and nutritional approaches. Innovative models allow us to better elaborate the link between gut microbiota, the environment (including nutrition and xenobiotics ? drugs, contaminants, additives) and host physiology, namely by focusing on specific metabolites produced by the gut microbes. As compared to previous meetings organized in the same field, some metabolic disorders will be originally covered, like undernutrition and disturbances of gut-muscle axis, cardio-vascular dysfunction. A special attention will be brought to innovative tools to manipulate the gut microbiota, implicating both academic and industry research. The meeting will bring together a multidisciplinary audience to explore the huge amount of existing data (metagenomics and metabolomics dataset) that can be leveraged to elaborate novel tools to modulate the gut microbiota for host health.